For the mission, or for the heart
by Dark433angel
Summary: The story of how Nikita met and fell in love with the man who changed everything, Daniel. Rated T just in case of future chapters


**I saw that the show and stories talk about Daniel a little. He was a small character, but he made a huge impact on Nikita so I decided to make a story about how they met. I hope you enjoy :) Feel free to review if you want.**

**Sadly i do not own anything Nikita. **

_Nikita's POV_

This was my first mission as an official Division agent. I was filled with excitement and yet fear. If I failed, I would get cancelled. Yet at least I would get out from this prison under ground. It had been two years since I've seen the light of day, breathed fresh air, or seen any new faces.

I was debriefed by Percy. My mission was to get inside of a major clothing cooperation, in New York, that was secretly drug trafficking and using illegal weapons to threaten government officials. I needed to get inside and take pictures of files without anybody knowing. The head of the cooperation didn't put important files on the computer, so Birkoff wasn't able to hack the system to get the files.

I felt the gun's trigger on my fingers as I practiced aiming. It seemed all too familiar. Should I even go through with this? But if I didn't I'd be killed. "Ten minutes before you leave," I heard Michael say.

Michael and I had a little fling in the beginning, but we had to end it. Since I was becoming an agent we couldn't have anybody thinking we ever had anything going on. But I still had feelings for him and I'm sure he still had feeling for me.

"I'll be ready."

Michael had been such great help to me as a recruit, but now that I've become an agent he wouldn't be able to help me. "There's no reason to be nervous," he told me, "You've been trained for anything you might encounter".

"Thanks". I had tried to say as calmly as possible, but I was terrified. I'd done all the training, yet I felt as if I didn't know anything. I spent the rest of the time I had before I left, to check all of my equipment.

The whole plane ride felt as if time was frozen. The knots in my stomach were tightening. I was dropped off four blocks away from the major building. After a few minutes, I arrived in front of the building. I started to walk to the front doors. When I noticed something's wrong. I saw people taking cards out as they walked towards the doors. "The front door needs key cards just to get in," I told my earpiece.

"That must have been put in this morning," Birkoff told me, "Ok… umm… abort for right now. I'll need time to get a copy of one of the key cards. I'll send them to your apartment when their done. Till then see if you a find another way in".

"Roger". I took the earpiece out, now that the mission was over.

I started to walk away. I closed my eyes in relief and had let out a deep breath. I was glad that I had more time to myself now before I actually began the mission. SMACK! I turned around to see what happened. I saw a man on his knee's picking up papers from the ground. Without thinking, I went to help him. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you," he said looking down, as he was rushing to pick everything up.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking either", I said as I started to pick up some of the papers. When I noticed he had a card to get in. I looked up at him. He looked up at me when he slowly grabbed the papers and the card from my hands. "Thanks," he smiled at me as we stood up, "usually people in New York just keep walking, you must be new. I'm Daniel by the way, Daniel Monroe."

I realized this might be my ticket in. I smiled a little. "I'm Nikita Lain. Umm yeah… I haven't been here very long. Is it that noticeable?"

"If you want I can show you around the town some time," he asked.

I knew by spending more time with him my chances of getting the key card would increase. "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." I was blushing and grinning a little.

He paused for a moment with a grin. "Yeah, perfect. There's a restaurant just down the street from here. We could meet there tonight, if that works for you."

"Does nine o'clock work for you?"

"I'll see you there". I said walking away.

I wasn't used to this. Divisions never let us have any kind of relationships. I blushed a little at the thought of having a date. I knew it was part of being undercover, but it was nice. I went to meet Michael at my new apartment.

When I got there Michael was standing outside leaning against the wall. "Welcome to your new home?" he smirked.

Michael handed me the key and I unlocked the door. We both walked in, the sound of my heels against the hard wood echoed threw out. The place was huge. It had a master bedroom with a view of the New York skyline. The furniture was amazing; there were dark marble counters in the kitchen and bathroom"

"This whole place is just mine?" I said with excitement.

"Yep, and so is this," Michael pulled out a credit card.

I took it from his hand, "I can't believe it. What am I supposed to do with all this?"

"Shop, go out, do whatever you want," Michael sat down at one of the bar stools in the kitchen, "There's a farmers market every week just down the street. I know you hat meat."

Michael's phone rang in his pocket. "It's Percy. I probably should get going."

Michael took my hand and put a phone in it. "If you're ever in trouble just use this phone. Its untraceable and I'll be there in seconds."

Michael was still holding my hand, "Thanks," he was smiling at me.

I was starting to blush, my heart was racing, and yet the moment felt so perfect. Just not for him I guess. He pulled his arm away and shook his head. "We can't do this anymore. You're an agent now, Division needs to be your focus," his phone started to ring.

"I should get going," Michael walked out of the apartment.

Once he left my place felt empty. I'll admit it, so did I. It was a huge change from division. I was used to the sound of recruits training and Percy's voice everywhere. I couldn't stand being in the apartment more than a few minutes. I grabbed a small black purse and the credit card, then left. As I walked down the street there were shops everywhere. It was hard to decide between the boutiques, music stores, and all the other businesses. My stomach felt empty so I just chose a small coffee shop.

When I walked in I noticed all the different types of coffee. Cappuccino, Frappuccino, I had never heard of any of these things. I was so out of my comfort zone. "Hi can I help you?" One of the cashiers asked.

"I uhh, I would like uh," I had no clue what I wanted.

"Hey it's you," I heard someone next to me say.

I looked to see it was Daniel. He was smiling at me with his blue eyes sparkling. "Hey, I didn't think I would run into you here," I really didn't.

"I come here all the time. This is a quiet little shop."

"Ms. Can I help you?" the cashier asked again.

"Yeah, uhhh," I still didn't know what I wanted.

"You new here?" Daniel questioned.

"Yeah," I looked down in embarrassment. I couldn't even order coffee.

"She'll have a sweet green tea and so will I," Daniel ordered for me.

"I'm a vegan I don't drink…" Before I could finish I realized he ordered tea.

"How did you know," I grabbed the tea from his hand.

"I didn't. I'm a vegan."

I was amazed he was a vegan. I knew I wasn't the only one in the world, but no one else in Division was a vegan and those were the only people I really knew.

We both sat down at a small table, "I guess that's another thing we have in common," he winked jokingly.

"What's the other?" I was confused.

"We'll both be on that date tonight," He calmly smiled.

I giggled, he was horrible at flirting, but it was cute. I took a sip of the nice steaming cup of tea. It was delicious. This was better than being that crud I drank at Division. I looked up to see him staring at me with a small smile. "Is there something on my face," I asked as I picked up a napkin.

"No," he said as he put his hand on my stopping me from taking the napkin, "You're just so beautiful I can't help but stare."

I paused for a moment and smiled at him. His hand was still on my hand for several minutes before my phone rang. I removed my hand from his in order to grab my cell out of my purse. I saw it was Michael and answered it. "Nikita, Percy is wondering where you're at. He called your apartment and you didn't pick up. He needs you back here to discuss are next move."

"I'm on my way I told him," I then hung up.

"I'm sorry Daniel, That was my work, I need to go," I grabbed my purse.

"It's ok, I'll see you tonight. Don't forget," he said to me.

"Nine o'clock," I grinned at him.

I drove to division and got in the elevator to go down. I couldn't believe it. It felt like I just got some freedom, and now I'm just going right back. As the elevator opened I walked out. My heels clicked against the concrete floor. Michael was waiting for me outside of Percy's office. "He's waiting for you," he opened the door and walked in with me. Percy was sitting in his desk like usual. Most likely planning the next mission. "How's the free life Nikita?" Percy asked me, but i could tell he really didn't care.

"It's nice," I just kept it short.

"I understand, just don't forget Division is your true home," he closed his laptop and looked at me, "Birkoff cant get a key card it turns out there all one of a kind and cant be created. I'm afraid your going to need to find another way in."

"I understand sir. I have found someone tht might be my way in."

"Is that so," his eyes became curious, "who's that?"

"A man named Daniel. I saw that he has a key card in, and I'm trying to earn his trust without raising suspicion."

"I suppose killing him would alarm the corporation, and so would stealing it. Well done Nikita, nice to see you thinking on your feet. Your country need you to get in there no matter what. I mean no matter what," he looked at me with a serious face.

I could tell what he meant. He wanted me to get close to Daniel, really close if needed. I glanced at Michael to see his face become uneasy and his fist tighten. Yet he didn't say anything. He was Percy's right hand man. He could have talked to Percy about it, but i guess he didn't want to. My eyes went back to Percy, "I understand sir."

I walked out of his office. It was quiet as i left. I guess Michael had moved on. So, so will I.


End file.
